


【风无】（番外一）度春风

by yunyincloud



Series: 罗小黑战记同人系列（风息x无限） [3]
Category: The Legend of LuoXiaohei
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:13:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21646306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunyincloud/pseuds/yunyincloud
Summary: 时间点是《无妄》第十节中潘靖所说前两个月那个事件前几天。
Relationships: 风无
Series: 罗小黑战记同人系列（风息x无限） [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560499
Kudos: 11





	【风无】（番外一）度春风

**Author's Note:**

> 时间点是《无妄》第十节中潘靖所说前两个月那个事件前几天。

风息细细打磨竹笛的时候，无限正坐在一旁闭目凝神。

无限原先有根竹笛，可惜年岁长久，前几天闲来无事拿出来就发现不知何时笛身有了裂纹。  
那天晚间他们简单烤了几条鱼。无限在某些事上非常固执，比如做饭。风息起初不知情，见无限主动动手收拾鲜鱼，识趣地让开位置，打算为表情严肃的无限打打下手。不过看着看着，风息察觉出不对，中途拦住了无限，思忖着小黑所说真的不夸张，好说歹说总算让无限放弃了下厨。风息做事有始有终，最后也是他收拾燃尽的火堆。等他收拾好，无限正望着那支旧了的笛子若有所思。  
“是很重要的笛子吗？”  
无限被唤回神思，语气淡淡地回道：“百余年前我也曾收过一名弟子，这是他送我的，亲手打磨，说是答谢师恩。只不过他终究还是普通人，”无限小心摩挲过一条裂纹，“最后与他相关的东西，我也只留下这根竹笛而已。”  
风息压下心头那点微妙的情绪，说话的语调却是与往常无异：“既然是弟子送的，你就好好收着，注意控制温度湿度，还能保存很久。如果你想吹笛子，我倒是可以给你再做一根。”  
无限没说话，看向风息的表情清清楚楚地表达了疑问：你还会做笛子？  
“很早前，看街边手艺人做过，原理也明白，照着再做一根我想不难。”  
无限想了想，觉得这个提议不错：“好啊，那就麻烦你了。”

这些天风息的闲暇全用来做笛子。他们特意绕道，从一片竹林中穿梭过去，风息挑挑拣拣找出一根合心意的竹子，仔细地把竹子内节打通磨平。为了确认吹孔位置，风息先自己试吹，辨认音调后才定好吹孔开在何处以及孔径大小。  
无限不是话题发起者，风息忙活着他也不说话，在一边看风息认真的模样。风息很细致，从他调音的过程，无限发现风息其实擅长音律，想必很多年前风息曾从人类那里学过一些。  
在人类没有夺去他的家园之前。  
现在笛子基本完成，风息在做最后的检查工序，把毛糙的地方打磨平整。他们正在一处山脚停留，四下不见人烟，草木繁茂，身后还有十几株桃树连绵成一片。时值三月，粉色桃花艳艳盛开，在漫山葳蕤中格外惹眼，只是天色不佳，乌云沉沉，似乎随时都能降下暴雨。  
风息又检查了几遍，确认已完工，本想让无限来看看，可转过头看到那个坐在桃树下的人，嘴巴开合却没能发出声音。  
小黑与他同类，都属猫科，把他当兄长看待，因此格外亲近些。即便小黑长成了青年，也还爱变成原型趴在风息肩头和他说话。先前趁着无限不在，小黑告诉风息，因为自家师父身形纤长，体态端正又蓄着过腰长发，走在路上被误认为美女还被搭讪甚至不止一次。当时风息听了不过一笑，现下看来，误认无限为美女的确不能全怪那些人眼神不好。  
昔年的剑圣平日里不露锋芒，垂眸敛目后面色沉静如水，眉眼清朗，长相有几分文人爱赞颂的君子气韵。  
骤然风起，暴雨之前，花雨先落。无限睁开眼睛，风息不知为何一阵心虚，移开视线。无限站起身，抬头看看天气，说：“看来会是一场大雨……”  
话音未落，大颗雨滴落下，在地面晕开深色痕迹。  
“……好吧，已经下了，最近的城市离这里也挺远，附近有可以躲雨的山洞之类的吗？”  
风息摇摇头：“应该没有。”  
“嗯……你不介意的话，去我灵质空间里暂且避一避？”  
无限提出这个建议的时候本人很犹豫，被询问的对象倒是爽快：“无妨。”

风息跟着无限从水池上的石阶走过，来到木屋前的小亭子中。两人都坐下后，无限召出茶具，没有用灵力，而是自己一步步煮茶。无限的厨艺的确不太好评价，但烹茶却是轻车熟路。手腕灵活翻转，风息没等多久，面前就放上了一杯热茶。  
“喝点热茶吧。”  
“多谢。”  
无限喝了口茶，注意到原本风息拿在手中的笛子现在放在了桌面。  
“笛子做好了？”  
“嗯，”风息示意他拿过去看看，“你试试音。”  
无限依言取过竹笛，想了想，吹奏了一曲简单小调。末了，对这笛子很满意的样子，把它拿在手里仔细打量。  
风息在一旁看他不自觉微笑的神情，并且注意到无限耳后的头发中夹了一片桃花瓣。那点粉色让他心下一动，身体快于头脑地站起来，无限见他俯身靠近，虽不解却也没有在风息伸手时躲开。  
其实本没必要凑得那么近，风息偏要将两人距离缩减到不过咫尺才肯摘下那枚花瓣。  
小小的花瓣拈在指间，风息还没退后，维持着这样的距离沉着嗓音轻声喊他：“无限。”  
无限并非不解风情，一路上似有若无的暧昧此刻拨开迷雾，直直地摆在面前。四百多年来，不是没有人对他示好过，奈何落花有意流水无情，他不愿耽误对方，若是对方不明说，他便当做不知情，若是对方明说了，他就直接表明自己并非她的良人，不值得在他身上虚度年华。  
可是风息不一样。经年累月的妄念不是凭空而生，全是源于内心，如今悉数成真，又何妨再多一件出格之举。  
无限抬眼，与风息视线相对，读出了对方眼中相同的意欲。  
两秒后，他放下笛子，仰起头，阖眼的同时，主动亲吻了风息。  
粉色的桃花瓣慢悠悠地飘落于地。

被风息压倒在床铺上时，风息问他：“无限，我不会勉强你，哪怕不是在你做主的灵质空间里，只要你有一丝不情愿，我就停手。”  
无限想，风息这一招以退为进真的是太过狡诈，他用温柔筑起高墙，断了自己的后路，避无可避，连拒绝的话也说不出口。无限咬咬牙，卸下双臂上所有的金属片，搂住风息的脖子：“要做就做，说这么多有的没有干什么。”  
说的话不柔和，耳尖却不受控制地泛了红。  
风息轻笑，也不戳破，亲了亲他的耳尖：“好。”

无限自认很耐得住疼痛。当年剑圣称号不是凭空得来，往往旧伤还没好全，又添新伤。可他从不知道，情欲的快感能如此轻易地摧折他的意志。最初的那点不适根本不值一提，紧接着袭来的猛烈情潮将他裹挟其中，好像连呼吸都变得困难。风息的动作强硬但不粗暴，可不意间的一个深顶还是逼得无限向上弓起腰身，手指攥紧床单，模糊的视线里他看到帷帐轻晃，他和风息的衣服散落在床边和地上。  
风息抬头看到的就是最强执行者双目微闭，乌发散乱，染上桃花色泽的眼角有眼泪不受控地滑落。  
他有片刻愣神。  
无限第一次在公园里过夜后的早晨，他藏匿于树中，看到水滴从无限脸颊滑落，像极眼泪。即便知道无限不可能流泪，他胸腔依旧一震。当下无限确确实实被他折腾得流泪，他心里却是完全不同的感受，满足感快要溢出心头。  
他一手沿着无限小臂向下，握住无限的手，另一手向上抚上无限侧脸。  
一滴眼泪已经隐入鬓发，第二滴眼泪是被风息吻去的。无限的面容在情欲蒸腾中透出几分旖旎。  
风息不由想，这样的无限只能让我看到。  
无限自顾不暇，便没有看到风息眼中因为这个想法一闪而过的锐利神色。

风息醒来时，无限披了件外袍坐在床边，还在把玩那支他做的笛子，看来是真的喜欢。风息心情大好，伸手松松挑起无限的发尾，然后看那丝质触感的发丝从指缝滑落。  
无限察觉到动静，偏头看了他一眼。  
风息也坐起来，从无限身后把他搂到怀里，并且很自然地为他按压腰部。触碰到的那一刻，无限身体明显僵了一下。风息无声轻笑，解释道：“按一按会好受点。”  
无限这才放松了身体。  
像是想起了什么，无限说道：“后天我们应该能到临奇市，我办个事情，很快就回，你可以在市外等我。”  
临奇市人类众多，无限此行是为了完成会馆的任务，提出这个建议无非是顾虑风息的心情。  
风息敏锐地察觉到这一点，稍微考虑后回答他：“我不介意的，我和你一起。到都到了，去看看也好。”  
无限不作声，自是默许，还放任风息将自己抱得更紧了点。

END

OOC小剧场  
在临奇市出现了意料之外的情况。食人族引发了一场动乱，妖灵会馆记录其为近十年来最大的一场恶性事件。  
不过当时战斗过程还是有几段插曲。  
其中一段如下。

无限表示，自己擅长群殴，一个人殴一群的那种，这个场面他能应付得过来。  
风息：我不要你觉得，我要我觉得，我觉得你前两天劳累过度，我作为责任人，我必须搭把手。  
无限：你看了什么乱七八糟的东西？？？还有，之前不是说好的，不勉强我吗？  
真挚（并且雄性责任感溢出）的风息：我觉得你现在在勉强，所以我希望你别勉强。  
希望他闭嘴的无限：信不信我连你一起打？  
被追捕的食人族很痛苦。往外逃，树木早就围拢，像不透风的牢笼，一不留神还会被困住；去与无限奋力一战，结果还没靠近，就被锐利的金属剑击退。  
他们狼狈不堪，无限和风息还在尚有余裕地说些什么。  
关键是无限似乎在生气，可是无限没有揍风息。  
妖和妖的差距是真的大。

真·END


End file.
